


[Podfic] These are what they call hard feelings

by Shmaylor



Series: [Podfic] Precious Metals [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demon Shane Madej, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Paranormal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: With the truth about Shane's demonic origin out, Ryan and Shane have to learn how to make their developing relationship work, and what the future holds for them and Unsolved.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] These are what they call hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are what they call hard feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584731) by [StrikerEureka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka/pseuds/StrikerEureka). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Streaming:**

Part 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/These%20are%20what%20they%20call%20hard%20feelings%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/These%20are%20what%20they%20call%20hard%20feelings%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Text:** [These are what they call hard feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584731)

**Author:** [StrikerEureka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka/pseuds/StrikerEureka)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Hard Feelings/Loveless [Instrumental]" - Lorde

**Length:** 1:58:51

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/These%20are%20what%20they%20call%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/These%20are%20what%20they%20call%20hard%20feelings.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
